Blue Star
by ershin
Summary: Perasaan seorang gadis yang tak terbalaskan. Fic pertama saya di fandom ini. R&R plis?


**Blue Star**

**Genre(s): Angst/Humor(?)**

**Rate: K**

**Character: Mouri Ran**

* * *

_Malam yang indah, tapi tidak dengan hatiku. Langit hitam bertaburkan bintang-bintang terang berada jauh di atas kepala. Sungguh dan tetap jauh meski kugunakan teleskop tuk melihat lebih dekat. Memang dekat dengan mata namun jauh untuk digapai._

_Kuletakkan teleskopku dan kuambil sebuah buku dan mulai menggoreskan serangkaian kata di atasnya. Tinta biru itu terus mewarnai kertas putih polos tersebut. Membantuku mencurahkan segala yang ingin kuucapkan namun tak mampu kulakukan._

_Setelah satu dua paragraph, aku berhenti. Kualihkan mataku dari buku ke langit. Tetap indah walau berwarna gelap. Tak seperti hatiku. Biar gelap, langit masih diterangi oleh bintang yang bergemelapan. Namun, tak ada bintang di hatiku ini. Karna bintangku hanya satu… kau._

_Kaulah bintangku. Akan tetapi, kau belum bersinar untukku. Kau menyinari hati yang lain. Sinarmu terlalu terang untuk kuterima. Sudah kucoba tuk terima sinarmu, tapi kau tak kunjung datang. Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan terus membuatku menunggu?_

_Piip... piip… piip…!_

Ponsel Ran berdering. Digapainya telpon genggamnya dan mendapati layar ponsel menampilkan nama…

"Halo, Shinici?! Kau di-!"

"Maaf Ran, sepertinya aku belum bisa pulang. Aku harus membantu Shiho dulu."

"Shiho? Siapa itu?"

"Temanku. Ran, sudah dulu ya. Jaga diri baik-baik. Bye!" teleponpun diputus dari seberang.

"Tu-tunggu! Shinici?! Shinici!"

Dengan kecewa, Ran meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke atas meja. Kesedihan yang mendalam terukir di wajahnya. Berbagai pertanyaan berkeliaran di benaknya. Berjuta perasaan berkecamuk di dalam dada. Sungguh gadis itu tak mampu menghadapi semua ini. Air matanya pun jatuh membasahi pipi.

"Shinici… sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu?"

** fin **

* * *

**Fakta di balik fic!**

**1.** _Langit __hitam__ bertaburkan bintang-bintang terang berada jauh di atas kepala. _(Padahal author di kamar, langit kamar putih polos lagi.)

**2.** _Sungguh dan tetap jauh meski kugunakan teleskop tuk melihat lebih dekat._ (Udah dibilang author di kamar nulisnya, lagian enggak ada teleskop.)

**3.** _Kuletakkan teleskopku dan kuambil sebuah buku dan mulai menggoreskan serangkaian kata di atasnya. _(Padahal author duluan ambil buku, lagian kagak ada teleskop!)

**4.** _Tinta __biru__ itu terus mewarnai kertas putih polos tersebut. _(Author nulis pake tinta hitam.)

**5.** _Setelah satu dua paragraph, aku berhenti. _(Padahal setiap satu kalimat, author berhenti mulu.)

**6.** _Kualihkan mataku dari buku ke langit. Tetap indah walau berwarna gelap._ (Author di kamar, woi!)

**7.** _Namun, tak ada bintang di hatiku ini._ (Gila! Kalau ada bintang di hati author, trus author segede apa??)

**8.** _Kaulah bintangku._ (Author liatin lampu kamar. Tadi katanya gak ada bintang, gimana sih? ==)

**9.** _Akan tetapi, kau belum bersinar untukku._ (Lampunya belum diganti.)

**10.** _Kau menyinari hati yang lain._ (Oh, itu lampu ruangan lain.)

**11.** _Sinarmu terlalu terang untuk kuterima. _(Voltasenya kegedean.)

**12.** _Sudah kucoba tuk terima sinarmu, tapi kau tak kunjung datang. _(Enggak tau artinya…)

**13.** _Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan terus membuatku menunggu? _(Padahal author enggak nunggu siapa-siapa tuh.)

**14.** _Piip... piip… piip…! Ponsel Ran berdering._ (HP author sunyi senyap, palingan alarm yang bunyi.)

**15.** (Yang seterusnya enggak ada hubungannya dengan author.)

* * *

Mohon maklum kalau fic ini pendek, gaje, abal, lebay, dan bla100x, karna saya author baru di fandom ini. Maaf juga kalau genre-nya kurang sesuai (boleh kasih saran), karna saya memang goblok soal genre-genre-an. Fic ini cuma percobaan, karna saya baru pertama kali buat fic tentang anime. Maaf sekali lagi, tapi jangan lempar saya pake sepatu, pake batu boleh… (o'on mode: on)

Sungguh, saya minta maaf telah mempublish fic hancur ini. Tapi, bersediakah readers sekalian memberikan author review meski sepotong dua potong kata?


End file.
